The Queen's prompts
by viv-heart
Summary: Fics and drabbles based on the prompts from the awesome MyLadyDay. Characters, Raitings and ships will change, based on what the prompt is. But mostly only nakamaship and/or fluff. First one: Frobin, second: Sanzosan Perona, third: Nami Robin nakamaship, more to come
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: Frobin, Robin fingerpaints on Franky (the pictures she paints are up to you)**

* * *

The sun was shining and there was no cloud to be seen. Everything was peaceful and the Thousand Sunny floated on the wide ocean.

The crew was distributed all around the ship, trying to fight the heat in their own ways.

Chopper was somewhere in the depths of the ship together with Brook where it was the coolest, while Luffy was lying on his favourite seat not moving at all. Zoro was hiding in shadows, trying to sleep and Sanji disappeared into the kitchen to make drinks for his lovely ladies.

Robin was lying under a beach umbrella installed on the deck, reading a book while the remaining members went swimming. She could hear the voices of Nami, Usopp and Franky and it sounded like they had a lot of fun.

But as the sun was shining without any merci, it didn't last long. Nami climbed up on the ship, complaining loudly about how she would get a sunburn if she didn't put on any suncream. "You should put on some of it too!" she told the two men who were playing with her in the water just moments ago."Or we aren't going to play in the water anymore!" Both didn't look very happy about the idea, but obeyed anyway. Especially Usopp lacked the strength to talk back due to the heat.

"Franky, do you want me to apply the cream on your back?" Robin, who had watched the scene asked.

"That would be SUPER!" the cyborg shouted, making his trademark-pose, in response. He would have trouble to apply it on that part himself.

The blue-haired man sat on the lounger next to Robin, facing her with his back.

She started to apply the creme, putting on a relatively big amount at once by accident. Looking at it, an idea struck her.

"What are you doing?" Franky asked after after a moment.

He heard a chuckle from behind himself. "Nothing."

"That isn't nothing. Wait- is that the Sunny?" he asked surprised.

"That's SUUUPER!" he shouted out, jumping up to do his pose once again.

"Robin? Why did you paint the Thousand Sunny on Franky's back?" Nami asked, an amused look on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**#2 done :3 I have to say this was one of my fav prompts. It was really much fun to write.**

**prompt: Sanzo, having a teenage daughter**

* * *

"Perona, my princess, it's time to wake up!" Sanji knocked on the girl's door.

"Mhmm. Waking up so early isn't cute!" came from the room and Sanji went back to his and his husband's bedroom to wake the man up too, to finish his morning routine.

"Hey, shitty Marimo!" he kicked the sleeping green-haired man. "Wake up! You have to go to work!"

As an answer two strong, tanned arms swung around his waist and tried to pull him into the bed again.

"No! Wake up! I have to go!" the blonde kicked his husband, but bowed down to kiss him short after. "Love you, Zoro! But I really have to go now! The breakfast is at the table! Don't be late!" he stormed out of the room, almost bumping into Perona, who rolled her eyes as he kissed her on her head. "Please make sure, that your father doesn't get lost, darling!"

"Sure, dad. You know that I always do!" The pink-haired girl smiled at him.

"Love you too, Sanji!" Zoro called out from where he was leaning against the bedroom-door-frame as the blonde ran out of the flat, already late for work. Luckily he owned the "All Blue" where he worked, so the few minutes wouldn't get him in trouble.

Zoro walked into the kitchen, yawning.

Perona was already sitting at the table and eating her favourite blueberry-pancakes, shaped like bears, that were "super cute!".

He sat down, stuffing his eggs and bacon into his mouth short after.

"Have you done your homework?" he asked in between of bites.

The girl looked up from her meal. "Sure" she nodded, but the green-haired man didn't miss the second of hesitation.

"What had you to do?" Zoro stuffed another piece of egg into his mouth, watching his teenage daughter with a smirk.

"You are not cute!" the girl pouted. Of course she didn't do her homework. And he knew that, but had to tease her anyway. How mean!  
"Get ready if you are finished. I'm not gonna wait for you if you need to long." the green-haired man spoke as he stood up to bring his plate to the sink.

Perona jumped up, giving him her plate and running into her room.

Zoro hurried to the bathroom to get inside before his daughter as he wouldn't be able to shower if she got in first. It had happened several times.

He was lucky today and Perona started knocking on the door as he already was in the shower.

Zoro didn't need long in the bath and soon the girl hurried inside, locking him out. But that was alright. He as a teacher knew that privacy was very important in her age.

Zoro went to prepare his stuff for work, making sure to not forget to put the marked test-papers into his bag. The students wouldn't be happy if he forgot them.

"Rona! Let's go! We are going to be late!" he pounded on the bathroom-door. He knew that the girl had to be putting on make-up by now. She could do that in the car too.

"I'm coming!" The green-haired man heard the lock open and Perona stepped out. "Am I cute?" she asked.

"Yeah, you are. You are always cute." he muttered. " Let's go! And don't forget your lunch! Sanji woke up extra early to prepare you the bento!"

The two left the flat and got into the car. Soon, they were on the road.

"The school is in the other direction!" Perona sighed. "I can't wait for when I finally can drive. NO! Go left! Not right! Left!"

They arrived at the school 15min later, but still in time thanks to Perona's navigation.

"You have the first lesson right next to the door on the left. In room 14." the girl said before leaving the car.

"I knew that." Zoro called, smiling, and got out too.

"Sure dad!" Perona shouted back, already at the stairs leading to the main entrance.

"Love you too." Zoro grinned as the pink-haired girl ran inside of the school-building.


	3. Chapter 3

**Robin/Nami, coming up with pairings of the pirates they met**

**And yeah, this one is a birthday present for my dear friend To0okey. I hope you like it. sorry no AceLu Happy Birthday **

* * *

"It's sad, isn't it?" Nami remarked one day while watching Sanji going back into the kitchen to prepare some snacks. He had brought them some drinks, which the two women were enjoying while sitting on their chairs and sunning themselves.

The raven glanced up from her book as she hear that comment, smiling mysteriously. Nami took it as encouragement to continue.

"Sanji always does so much for us, not minding that we feel only friendship towards him." she felt silent for a moment. "But he deserves love."

At that, Robin finally closed her book, giving Nami her full attention.

"Do you have someone specific in mind for cook-san?" the raven asked, still smiling.

"Zoro." Nami blurred out before realizing it, making Robin chuckle.

"So cook-san and swordsman-san? A cute couple indeed."

"I know!" Nami sat on the edge of her chair by now. "Zoro is just so stiff all the time and Sanji can't deal with women without making an idiot out of himself. And they always look so happy while fighting!"

It was obvious that Nami has been watching the two men for a while.

"You may be right." Robin agreed. "It is hard to imagine them with a woman."

"Exactly!" Nami called out. "But they aren't the only ones..." she added quietly.

"Really?" the raven asked with amusement in her voice. "Who else?"  
"Um.." Nami looked around, just to make sure that their guest wasn't somewhere nearby and she didn't need to fear being sliced into pieces. "Law." she whispered finally.

At that, Robin's eyes sparkled with even more interest. By now, she was sitting exactly like Nami, surprising the redhead with enjoying the gossiping so much.

"Do you remember Eustass 'Captain' Kid?" Nami continued, grinning from ear to ear. "They were so cute together at Sabaody!"

Robin chuckled again. "I see what you got there. But isn't he really close with his first mate?"

"They are only friends! The massacre soldier has a thing with Bonney!" Nami reported. "Or did I see her with the magician?" she wondered.

"I believe it was the magician. But there are rumors about Killer and one of Trafalgar's men." Robin explained.

"Really? Whom?" she got the redhead there.

"The boy with the penguin hat..." the raven chuckled.

"No way! That's so odd!" Nami had to laugh at that. "I always thought he and the other guy with a hat, the ginger one, were suspiciously clingy towards each other!"

"We will never know what is true, navigator-san." Robin shrugged, smiling.

"Mhm.." Nami stared at a point behind the older woman. "If you don't see Law with Kid, whom do you see him with?" she asked finally.

"It's not that I can't see them together. But during my time with Crocodile, I heard about him and Doflamingo having a connection. Though it is impossible to tell what kind of relationship they had. Still, for it being a romantic one, Doflamingo was too close to Crocodile. There were always certain noises coming from his bedroom when he stayed over..."

She didn't need to continue, seeing Nami's face turn a bright red shade. She couldn't help but giggle at that.

"The shichibukai-" the ginger spoke after recovering from the image that was set into her head "are all very special with love anyway."  
"Are you talking about the empress?" Robin asked, getting a nod in response. Both knew what that meant.

Boa Hancock, the pirate empress has fallen in love with Luff during the incident at Impel Down, but their captain was more than oblivious to her affection. His only interests were meat and adventure anyway.

"Poor her..." Nami muttered, before burtsing out in laughter, Robin joining in shortly after.


End file.
